Alone Together
by KyoshiWarrior
Summary: Arthur hates living with his druggie of a mom. His best friend Alfred's parents are overbearing and he wants to get away. They hatch a plan to run away for a summer to get a break. Along the way they grow up and start to see things in a new light. (Eventual UsUk)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia. . .**

* * *

><p>"Dude, you're like seriously the coolest friend ever." Alfred F. Jones said jumping up and down, clutching the gift his best friend had just given him. He fixed the wiry glasses that framed his baby blue eyes. In his hands, he was holding the limited edition issue 3 of one of his favorite comic books, "The Hero's Guide" A piece of his golden fringe fell into his face, so he blew it back and continued to jump and laugh.<p>

"Honestly you don't have to be so childish about it!" Grumbled a familiar British accent. He stopped and glanced towards his best friend, who coincidentally had been the one to gift him with the glorious present in his hands, to see a well known scowl. The boy's vivid green eyes stared unamused at his friend, thick eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"Whot?" Alfred asked doing the best impression of that accent he could manage. "Whatever do you mean by childish? I'm perfectly mature Artie."

"That is NOT how I sound you wanker! Also my name is Arthur!" Was the instantaneous reply. The Briton had turned up the intensity of his scowl, glaring accusingly at Alfred, eyes darkening.

"Hah! It was just a joke! Get that stick outa' your ass and hurry up! You know how my parents get when I'm late for dinner!"

"I do not have a stick up my arse!" Arthur gasped, grabbing his bag and falling in step after the other. Alfred snickered, hearing Arthur grumble under his breath, cursing just about everyone he knew.

Alfred and Arthur were best friends. So much so that you rarely saw one without the other. It wasn't "Is Alfred coming to the party?" or "Is Arthur here?" No, it was "Is Alfred and Arthur coming?" "Did Arthur and Alfred make it?"

This of course was a major setback for the tons of girls who had tried to date Alfred, the most popular guy in school. Because, to be with the star quarterback, you had to, figuratively, be with Arthur. Sure, some tried the friend tactic, trying to have a close friend occupy Arthur while they made a move on Alfred, but it would ultimately fail. No matter who dated Alfred, they were always second to Arthur. Which was something, so far, that no one has been able to deal with.

For the two or three girls who had tried to date Arthur, the student body president, much the same outcome would occur. It frustrated the girls to no end. They couldn't for the life of them, compare to the friendship the boys shared.

Their friendship, was deep. The thing is, Alfred and Arthur "grew up together" per say. Alfred's mom, while still pregnant, vacationed in England, where she met Arthur's mother, who had also been pregnant at the time. They instantly clicked, visiting each other whenever the chances arose, bringing their families along. When Arthur's dad left them, taking his three older brothers, she took Arthur to America to start new lives. They stayed with Alfred and his family for a few months, until his mom was able to get her own house.

They currently rented a small place on the not so great side of town. The women had a sort of, falling out, but the boys remained friends. Two years brings us to current times, in which both boys, at age 16, were better friends than before. Sure they teased each other, and argued like no tomorrow, but none of it seemed to change the fact that they shared a profound bond.

The pair made there way to Alfred's house, where Arthur was eating dinner tonight. He was immensely grateful, for if he had gone home, he would have had to try and scrounge up something from their dwindling food supply, and to be honest, he was a terrible cook. One time, he remembered trying to heat up a can of Spaghetti O's and managing to burn them.

Alfred later told him that it was nearly impossible to do that. Arthur strictly remembers Alfred saying, "You must be something really special!" before he burst into a laughing fit.

* * *

><p>"Alfred are you home?" Came a high pitched female voice. His mother walked out of the kitchen, short brown hair held back by a bandanna. "Oh. I see you brought company." She said flatly, he smile faltering.<p>

"Mom, I told you Iggy was coming over!" Alfred threw his hands up. Arthur's eye twitched at the nickname, but he didn't comment.

"I was under the impression that you were informed of my visit." Arthur said glancing at Alfred, and then back to his mother. "My apologies Sally."

"Mrs. Jones." She corrected coldly. Arthur felt the shock that must have spread to his face. He cleared his throat purposefully.

"Right. Uh, my apologies Mrs. Jones." He said, looking to Alfred who's face had started turning slightly red.

"Seriously Mom! You can't even be nice to my friends?" Alfred asked incredulously, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Oh. What's this? Where did Alfred go?" His mom replied sounding shocked. "HONEY! DO YOU SEE ALFRED ANYWHERE?" she called. Alfred's father appeared in a doorway looking around.

"Why no. I don't. All I see is the red monster." The man replied.

"The red monster?" Arthur asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. He looked between the sorrowful looking parents, and a furious looking Alfred.

"Really! I'm not 5 anymore! The red monster isn't shit to me!" Alfred snapped at the older couple.

"Yes my boy." Alfred's dad said, not giving Alfred even a glance. "The red monster." Alfred's mom put her arm around his father's mid-section, nodding.

"He comes out much more often lately. Always yelling and swearing! Ain't that right Frank?" Alfred's dad adjusted his glasses, before patting his wife's head in response.

"Whatever, I'm going." Alfred spat, grabbing on Arthur's arm and pulling him along. He wanted to tell Alfred that his grip was too tight, and that he was hurting his arm, but Arthur thought he better let the other cool down.

"Tell Alfred to be home by 11:00!" Sally called behind them. Frank adding a quieter "Alone."

Arthur let Alfred pull him a few blocks until his forearm's pain was unbearable. He was sure he had a finger like bruise circling his arm. With his free hand, he pulled at Alfred's death grip, dragging the hand down to his own, and sighing as the hold slackened. The now held hands, Alfred still dragging Arthur to where ever their undetermined destination was.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur?" Alfred said, glancing up at the boy with him. They ended up at an abandoned park close to Arthur's house, both content with just watching the sunset. Arthur was sitting, near the edge of a babbling brook, with forest area surrounding it. The play sets sat a ways behind them, rusting and falling apart from unuse and improper care. Arthur was humming some old nameless nursery rhyme as he carded his hand through Alfred's hair, the other hand behind him as he leaned back. Alfred lie his head on the smaller teens lap, hands folded over his stomach, knees bent upwards.<p>

"Hmm." He replied, momentarily stopping his hand, to show he was paying attention. It was times like this the boys felt like they really were best friends. These simple moments that made up for all of the teasing and fighting. Just sitting in each others presence, happy to be together. They were as close as friends could be, practically brothers.

"Won't your mom be wondering where you are?" He asked innocently. Alfred sighed, reaching up and taking off his glasses which were getting uncomfortable in his current position. He looked up to see Arthur's head bent over him, watching. A halo of glowing light surrounded him, making Arthur's messy blonde hair shine, his eyes standing out against the contrasting red of the sunlight. Alfred couldn't help the slight smile that slipped on his face, almost immediately disappearing to be replaced with a frown at Arthur's answer.

"Maybe." He laughed bitterly, turning his gaze to the little stream again. "If she even remembers me today."

"What?" Alfred asked, scrunching his nose and squinting up at Arthur's face.

"Last week." Arthur started, barely above a whisper. "I came home, a-and she. . . well she thought I was there to steal everything. She kicked me out and locked the doors." Arthur closed his eyes, a little bit of a pained look on his face. Alfred could see him visibly swallow, licking his lips before adding, "I couldn't return for three days. I slept outside, t-that's why I didn't come to school. I didn't have any clothes or my stuff. I didn't eat either. No money for food."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS MAN?" Alfred shot up, pulling the other teen into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"Alfred, I wouldn't joke about something like this." Arthur replied, as he returned the hug loosely. "Now get off of me you big oaf." He pushed at Alfred's chest and arms futilely.

"Why didn't you tell me! That's so messed up!" Alfred responded, letting go of the squirming English boy.

"Because! It's embarrassing you git!" Arthur's face flushed as emphasis towards his statement. "My mother. . . she drinks and. . .the drugs make it ten time worse! She's always hopped up on LSD or Opium, hallucinations are inevitable."

"Next time that happens you have to tell me." Alfred said seriously, looking at Arthur earnestly. When he didn't receive a reply he took the Brit's face in his hands, squishing his cheeks together, and making his lips pucker into a "fish-face." "I'm really serious bro. You're my best friend. I'd worry so much I'd die or something!"

Arthur rolled his eyes before trying to respond. "Yuu w...nt ...d...eee"

"Wha~" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side. He scrunched up his nose in confusion. Arthur sighed and pulled at the hands on his face. With a sheepish laugh, Alfred retracted his hands and nodded expectantly.

"I was saying, you wouldn't die." Arthur stated, turning his nose up and crossing his arms.

"Then I'll get really really sick or something!" Alfred yelled in all seriousness, shaking the other teen violently.

"Al. . . fred. . . Jones. . . stoo. . . oop this riiiight. . . now!" Arthur replied, voice wavering from the motion. When Alfred let go, Arthur fell over dramatically, letting out an 'umpf' sound as well as a groan.

"Heh-heh um. . . Artie?" Alfred asked nervously. He bent over the other, to see a calm expression on his face. Then he opened his eyes, and Alfred knew he was in for it. Arthur's eyes looked venomous, his face suddenly seeming not so calm. Its like his eyes could change the entire look on his face.

"You better stop giving me that look." Arthur hissed, still laying back on the grass. Alfred gulped and sat back giving the other some space. After a great amount of mumbling on Arthur's part, half of it being curses, the brit sat up, turned towards his best friend, and promptly smacked him upside the head.

"Owie, Ow! Why d'ya do that!" Alfred whined, rubbing the sore spot. He stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

"Don't give me any of that! You're like an overgrown child! Honestly I don't know why we're even friends!"

"That's an easy one Iggy!" Alfred perked up immediately, giving Arthur a cheeky smile.

"It's Arthur." The other mumbled. If there was a nickname he absolutely didn't like it was Iggy. Because it was what his mom used to call him back before the drugs and alcohol. The name itself came from Arthur's middle name which was Ignaas.

"Because you love me!" Alfred finished, not even acknowledging Arthur's interruption.

"Oh quit being so full of yourself!" Arthur chuckled, shoving Alfred hard enough to knock him over.

"You didn't deny it!" Alfred sing-songed in response. Arthur sighed and lie down beside the other, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

"I promise." Arthur said, turning his head towards Alfred. "To tell you that is. . ."

"Thanks Art." Alfred replied, turning his head as well. He gave a grateful smile towards the shorter boy. It was a rare moment in which Arthur didn't mind Alfred's nicknames.

"It's nearly 10." Arthur said into the silence, just for the sake of having something to say.

"Yeah." Alfred responded not looking away from the stars. The moon was full tonight, illuminating everything beautifully.

"Shouldn't you head home? Its almost 45 minutes by foot. That's if you don't take into consideration all of your dilly-dallying."

"Ugh!" Alfred whined, covering his eyes with his arm. "I don't wanna go home."

"Well I'd say you can sleep at my house, but I'm not even sure if I can do that." Arthur said. Alfred's face darkened at the implication.

"I'm gonna' walk you home, to make sure we can. If not you'll come to my house. No matter what my parents say I'm not letting you sleep outside and risk you actually being sick. The hero would never do that! Plus it's the last day of school tomorrow!"

"You don't have to do tha-" Arthur started, but was cut off by the taller blonde.

"I want to." It was stated so matter-of-factly, and with such finality that the other didn't fight it.

"Okay." Arthur stood up, dusting off his clothes, before turning towards Alfred. "We better be off."

"Kay." Alfred smiled, standing up and grabbing the other's arm. He pulled the Brit along, knowing by heart the way to the house.

"I wish I didn't have to go home to her." Arthur admitted, pulling his arm so they were holding hands instead of Alfred grabbing his arm. He'd been right though, there was now a very painful bruise.

"Yeah man, my home life sucks balls." Alfred agreed.

"We should just get our own place." The shorter blonde joked, laughing.

"We should! We could run away together!" Alfred said thoughtfully.

"You can't be serious." Arthur said glancing over. "Alfred, I was joking. . . that would never work."

"Would too!" Alfred shot back, looking a little hurt at being told wrong.

"Oh, prey tell." Came the exasperated reply.

"Well. We wouldn't go too far and also we could find one of those motels you can stay in for cheap. Of course this would only be for like the summer. But I have enough money in my personal account! God knows I've been working at Ol' Richie's farm since I was 6! Plus all that money from my cashier job at the gas station! Just have to find a way to cover up our tracks!" The enthusiastic American rambled, thinking as he went on.

"Alfred that sounds like the plot to a cheesy movie." Arthur sighed as the turned onto his street. He could see the dark silhouette of his shabby little house.

"No admit it! This could work!" Alfred continued, visibly excited.

"Alright. Say we find a suitable yet cheap living place and take money from your account for necessities, how do you suppose we escape the police that will surely be looking for us?" Arthur tried, curious to the other's thoughts.

"Okay we'll have 48 hours before a missing persons. They'll think its a kidnapping for sure. . . if my parents have anything to say, which they will. Also there will be no trail. We're taking out the money before so that there isn't a credit card record. They wont no where to look!"

"What about if we make it on the news?" Arthur rounded, trying to find flaws.

"It'll only go national if we're gone for over a year otherwise its local. We'll just go far enough away they won't know!" Alfred replied confidently, shutting up as they got to the front door of Arthur's house. Said teen dropped his best friends hand and cautiously opened his front door.

"Mom?" He called tentatively, body ridged and on edge. Alfred followed alertly, making sure everything was okay. The heavy smell of alcohol and sex hit them like a brick wall. Alfred almost gagged at the intensity of it, Arthur knowing better and holding his breath.

They heard the sound of a light snore, coming from what seemed like the living-room area. Quickly, Arthur dashed inside, Alfred in tow, towards the door at the farthest end of the house. Once in the room Arthur locked it, and jiggled the knob for reassurance, letting his breath go and coughing/gasping to get his breathing regulated.

"I'm sorry about that." Arthur said, ears turning red from embarrassment. Alfred, for obvious reasons, had only been over at Arthur's maybe three times in the year and a half he'd lived there. The other boy shrugged trying to make his face look indifferent.

If it was up to Arthur, both knew he wouldn't be in that living situation. The state of his room proved it. It was immaculately clean, scented candles and other such things dispersed around the small living area, keeping the room smelling faintly of vanilla. A window left cracked to insure the air was never too stuffy. The only furniture consisted of a small day bed/cot in a corner, a simple night table beside it, across the room a desk with a folding chair set up with it, as well as a random bean bag in the closet to be taken out only in use.

"S'no problem." Alfred turned, spreading himself precariously over the day bed. Arthur shook his head, pushing the boy over so he could crawl in between him and the side of the wall. Though it was cramped, they both managed to stay on the bed if they lie on their sides.

"I'd offer you dinner but. . ." Arthur trailed off with a frown.

"Naw' I'm okay. I have my emergency food stash!" Alfred said happily sitting up and reaching into the pocket of his bomber jacket.

"Emergency what?" Arthur asked giving the other a wide-eyed and incredulous look as he pulled a wrapped burger out, as well two small bags of Frito's chips, and two water bottles. He then proceeded to hand Arthur a water and a bag of the chips, while simultaneously unwrapping the hamburger and taking a large bite.

"FOOD STASH!" His response was loud, and distorted by the mouthful of food.

"You. . . Alfred, you're such a git." Arthur said the name flatly, but not in an insulting way. Shaking his head at him, for what seems like the hundredth time today, Arthur opened the chips and ate a few. "I don't suppose you have napkins in that thing; do you?

"Um. . ." Alfred dug around in his pocket and pulled out a couple of crumpled up napkins, some even looked used. Alfred had a pleased look on his face as he continued, "A hero's always prepared!" Arthur, slightly appalled, reached for the least used looking one, and wiped his fingers off.

"Thanks. . . for that." Arthur tried, not entirely happy. But, as the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers. They munched in silence for a little bit before a knock on the door. It startled them both, causing them to fall off of the bed in a tangle of flailing limbs.

"AAARTHUUUURR!" Came a slurred and drunken call from the other side of the door. With wide eyes he looked towards the door, still entangled under Alfred. He held a finger up to his lips to indicate that Alfred was to be quiet. "Arthur! Answer if your mummy's talking!"

Suddenly there was a violent pounding on the door. Arthur flinched, instinctively hiding his face into the other's chest. Alfred, meanwhile sat up off the floor, leaning against the cool wall, and tried to calm down his best friend.

"Arthur Jame Ignaas Kirkland! You answer me right now or so help me I will knock down this door and beat you into next week!"

"S-sorry mum. I was uh, listening to music. . ." Arthur finally spoke, a fearful lilt in his voice.

"That's okay honey!" Was the sickeningly sweet reply. "Can you open the door?" Arthur paled, looking scared and trapped.

"No I r-really can't right now!" Arthur called.

"Why? You hate me don't you!? I know you do! You wish your stupid father had taken you too! Huh? Well fine see if I care! See if I ever get you anything. You better have a job lined up and some hella good friends because I don't want you anymore! Move in with that fucking stupid ass Alfred! You have two days!"

"Listen here! You can insult my style! My face! My intelligence! Whatever the FUCK you want! But you will NEVER insult Alfred again! DO YOU HEAR ME!? HE'S JUST AN INNOCENT VICTIM IN YOUR SCREWED UP LITTLE WORLD! AT LEAST HE LOVES ME LIKE FAMILY SHOULD! DO YOU THINK ITS FUN WHEN YOUR ONLY FAMILY IS A DRUNKEN STRIPPER WITH A DRUG PROBLEM! THINK IT'S FUN WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN INVITE YOUR ONE FRIEND OVER BECAUSE YOUR NOT EVEN SURE IF YOU'RE ALLOWED IN! THAT YOU LIE EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. IN HOPES THAT YOUR MOM WILL GET BETTER AND CHILD SERVICES WON'T TRY TO TAKE YOU AWAY! ALFRED IS LIKE MY BROTHER AND YOU WILL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY ABOUT HIM!" The boy was fuming, his slender frame literally shaking with rage. He had fisted his hands so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, contrasting from his red face.

"Whatever. You and your little gay fuck-buddy better be happy. I'm officially disowning you. Now you can go fucking skipping with the frickin' unicorns or some shit. Two days kid. Two days." It was cold and venomous, the drunken woman's voice. The boys could practically hear her sneering.

"See how long you last without me you cold-hearted bitch! If I hadn't stolen money for bills and food, we'd long since be gone. Have fun when reality comes knocking on your door and I'm not there to talk us out of it again!" There was no reply, just the sound of retreating footsteps and a glass breaking. Arthur guessed it was the smashing of a beer bottle.

"Art? Are you okay?" Alfred had spoken so softly, he almost sounded like his cousin Matthew or something. Arthur, who until now, hadn't realized the extent of the argument. She always had terrible mood-swings, and verbal abuse wasn't an uncommon thing. Though, he had never insulted her back, and she had never consciously kicked him out. With watering eyes, Arthur turned towards Alfred, whose face was sad and worried, and shook his head no. He drifted over to the bed and sat down, the first tear falling.

Suddenly the flood gates broke, and Arthur was sobbing shamelessly into his felt Alfred's arms around him pulling at his hands, petting his hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back, anything to get the shorter one to stop crying. Eventually the tears relented, and they sat together in silence, Alfred still holding onto Arthur.

"I think we should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning it's already 2:00, so we only have like 4 hours of sleep before we have to get up for school." Alfred suggested, turning the other around to look at him. Arthur's normally captivating green eyes were dull, and sad, tear stains still visible on his cheeks.

"Let's do it."

"What are you talking about!?" Alfred asked. The way Arthur had said the words led Alfred to believe he wasn't talking about sleeping.

"Run away. Tomorrow! We can do it after school. We don't need our bags for anything else! We'll get the money before we go, spend the day there, and then leave. We'll pack our backpacks with clothes, and your sports-bag with other simple necessities." Arthur responded, searching his friends face for agreement, but finding uneasiness.

"I don't know, don'tchya wanna' make up with your mom or something." He questioned.

"Please. Please Alfie. Just. . . for me." Arthur asked, looking tired and rejected. Alfred felt a pang in his chest when Arthur used the nickname. Maybe it was for the best. Obviously Arthur wasn't wanted here, and Alfred couldn't stand his parents. Their home environments were too stressful for them.

"Okay." Alfred said, hugging the other tightly. "I think we need a getaway." After that, the boys settled down into the bed, mumbling goodnights in a sleepy haze. Tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there my little kittens! This is my new story and I'm super excited to be posting it! If you're reading my other story I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I have serious writer's block on what to even do at the moment. . .<strong>

**Bear with me the lack of knowledge on missing persons/ general legal things. . . as well as the reality. I doubt two teens would be able to pull this off but for their sake let's just say it's okay. ;)  
><strong>

**In case it wasn't clear Arthur and Alfred are really just friends for now. They are super close, and some of there actions may suggest otherwise, but to them it's natural.**

**Arthur is maybe a little bit "punk", but not quite full on. Though he does listen to punk music. Since he's so poor, he lives with what he has. A lot of his clothes seem "punk-ish" but overall he doesn't try to dress in that way or anything.**

**'Kay! Until next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Alfred get your armpit out of my face." Uncomfortable, Arthur struggled to get out of the others strong arms. He was always cranky in the morning, at least before his usual morning tea. That included the tasteless beverage he consumed every morning from the little coffee shop downtown. Honestly he'd never thought bad tea existed, until moving to this town two years ago.<p>

"Your the one who put it there." Alfred grumbled back, voice deep and sleep-muffled. Even as he said it, Alfred shifted the boy in his arms until the Brit's head was nestled on his chest rather his underarm.

"Mmm." The Brit mumble-sighed. "We have school." Alfred groaned at the realization just as Arthur's phone alarm went off, playing a random punk song neither of the boys paid attention to, due to their tiredness, and just general laziness.

They untangled themselves from each other and the sheets, stretching their cramped muscles. Arthur snuck Alfred to the bathroom, and turned the other way as the boy undressed. When Alfred was washing up Arthur brushed his teeth, even taking the time to floss. He tried not to keep the water on long or it would mess with the shower temperatures. Running it cold, would in turn cause the tub water to spout scalding hot, whilst running warm made the shower water frigid and cold.

He handed Alfred a towel and the roles reversed, the Brit washing while the other went about his business. They both finished quickly as if they worked in a familiar routine. The only thing that was missed was Alfred's usually large and hearty breakfast.

It was lucky that Arthur kept Alfred's clothes at his place, otherwise he'd have had to wear the same dirty clothes he slept in. Though the only reason Arthur had acquired such a large amount of Alfred's wardrobe was because of all of their impromptu sleepovers. Arthur would borrow Alfred's obviously too-large-for-him clothes whether it was to walk home or to wear for school, and rarely return them. Though Arthur himself had less clothes, Alfred was gaining a growing selection of the smaller blonde's apparel.

"Take as many things you can stuff in there!" Alfred said, watching his friend grab item after item of both of their clothes. "Oh not that shirt I hate it."

"Alfred. . . this is mine. . ."

"Yeah, and?" Alfred stared blankly at the other, who held up an ugly olive green sweater type shirt.

"My grandmummy made it." Arthur growled, frowning down at the offending material.

"Yeah, and?" With a sigh of exasperation Arthur folded it and shoved it into the large backpack anyways. It was the kind of bag meant for camping, and had been the only baggage full of things he brought to America. If he tried he most Likely could fit everything he owned in it. After every last article of clean clothes had been placed in the bag, with room to spare, Arthur packed his few personal belongings.

n went the stuffed pink unicorn given to him by Alfred and his mom on his second visit to meet them. He'd been 3 months the first time and didn't even remember. The second time he was in America, Arthur had been 5. Not to say the women stopped seeing each other until then. Sally Jones had been to England three times before Arthur was 5, but never brought her child. The only way Arthur new of Alfred was the letters they wrote as pen pals.

They wrote about their favorite things, Alfred's being superheroes (Captain America and Spiderman his personal favorites), cartoons, and space, Arthur's being reading, fantasy animals (especially unicorns and fairies), and gardening. Both thought the other to be strange yet interesting.

Alfred's mom had been reluctant and unconvinced about Alfred's strange choice in presents for his new friend. But when the toddler was handed the plush that he clutched onto for dear life before hugging the other as tightly as he could, she couldn't help but smile. Especially when the young English boy pulled out a Spiderman action figure and thrusted it into her sons pudgy little fingers.

He packed his beloved copy of Shakespeare's Hamlet, along with a framed picture of his whole family before the divorce, and another of 7 year old Alfred and Arthur cuddling together asleep in the American's old tree house.

The last thing he put in the bag was a little embroidered pillow his grandmother made. The pillow said, "Life is not the amount of breaths you take, its the moments that take your breath away." It was done in beautiful swirling bronze thread, silver stars and loops filling in the back ground.

If there was one thing for sure Arthur hadn't many moments in life that were considered breathtaking. The only he could remember was at 14, stepping out into the streets of New York when they had a particularly long layover on the way to America. Growing up in a small English village, he was completely awed by the wondrously tall buildings that stretched up seeming endless in their reach.

In contrast Alfred had many moments in life he considered breathtaking. Winning a game of sports for example. Whether it be football, baseball, basketball, or even soccer, the rush of a win was one of his favorites.

When he was 10 and first saw Arthur's and his mother's garden. The large blooms of the amazingly diverse varieties of flowers that grew effortless and free, surrounding a little yard pond, with a fountain that depicted a fairy. This though, was back in their old English cottage.

When Arthur showed a genuine smile. Seems like not a very special thing, but it was. Arthur had a hard life, and a sarcastic and pretty dry humor. He was rarely seen without a scowl. But, those small moments, when he smiled, a real beautiful and genuine smile, it really was breathtaking. The small upturn of the corners of his mouth, gave him a sort of glow, that lit his face with life. That, to Alfred, was breathtaking.

"I'm finished packing now. . . Do you want to stop at your house?" Arthur said looking up at Alfred.

"Nah, we can probably just do that after school." He shrugged nonchalantly. Arthur nodded in response before running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"We better go. I NEED some tea before I try to deal with school." Arthur said advancing towards his window he opened the thing and set the backpack out to the side of the house.

True to his word, the minute they got even close to the cafe, Arthur handed Alfred his bag and ran ahead to get himself a takeout cup of tea, also getting Alfred some coffee, a handful of sugars and creamers to go along. After a quick run to the bank, they were on their way.

* * *

><p>The school day dragged on for the pair, even if it was just one big day of goodbyes. Arthur couldn't get out of there fast enough. At last the bell rang, and children flooded through the doors, the promise of their 3 month freedom exciting.<p>

"What will your parents say?" Arthur asked, absently kicking a rock down the street. The boys were walking to Alfred's house for the finishing of phase one, as Alfred declared, operation H.E.R.O. though he wasn't sure what it stood for yet.

Probably just chew me out for not calling and bitch about you being there." Alfred shrugged, regripping the backpack so it wouldn't fall off. He'd insisted on carrying it, much to Arthur's chagrin. They'd reached the spot where Arthur's rock landed, and Alfred kicked it ahead of them again. He gave Arthur a sly smile, earning a huff and a scowl. Arthur raced ahead to kick the rock before Alfred.

"Ha!" He called behind him, though Alfred was still close.

"No fair!" Alfred whined childishly. "I have a backpack you cheater!"

"All is fair in love and war!" Arthur bit back, glancing at the American.

"This isn't either of those!" They laughed and continued the game up until they arrived.

* * *

><p>"Oh its you." Was the annoyed sounding tone Arthur had been given upon entering the house.<p>

"Yeah, its me!" Arthur retorted, mock happiness in his voice.

"Why weren't you home last night Alfred." His mother said between clenched teeth. She was smiling, but it was a false, unhappy smile. She was pointedly ignoring Arthur, and he honestly didn't mind.

"I spent the night at Artie's house." He said smiling, as he readjusted the backpack straps.

"I see." She pursed her lips slightly. "Is he staying tonight?"

"Nope! I'm going back over to his house again! Just have'ta grab some stuff!" He beamed. Though he seemed casual and happy, his eyes were staring at his mother challengingly.

"Oh well, eat some dinner first! I made liver, your favorite." She spun around walking towards the kitchen.

"Eww! Mom gross. Liver's not my favorite! I don't even like liver! No one likes liver!" He said, face scrunched in obvious disgust. He pulled Arthur to his room, hearing his mom talk behind them.

"Oh! 'No one likes liver.' Eww." She said waving her hands up. "What are we pretending now. We live in pretend land?" She asked, starting to laugh at her own joke. Alfred shook his head as he closed the door and blocked out her strange babbling./

"She's so weird!" Alfred complained, already grabbing out his backpack and throwing some clothes in. Arthur then proceeded to dump out the clothes, fold them, and resettle the bag in a neater way. "And like, she can't even try to be nice to you!?" He continued his mini-rant, now just tossing things at the other blonde to organize.

"Hmm." Arthur hummed to let the other know he was listening. After finishing up with the clothes, Arthur managed to skillfully add the random things Alfred threw at him, ranging from comic books and graphic novels to video games of all kinds. "Why are these necessary?" He asked holding up a few cases.

"Why was Hamlet necessary?" Alfred asked face completely serious.

"Point taken." Arthur nodded, zipping up the pack and turning towards the other teen, who was shoving the game consoles into the bag he normally carried his football equipment in. On another thought he also added a pillow and a giant blanket. "Don't forget you're toiletries." He added tossing Alfred his essentials like deodorant, cologne, toothbrush and toothpaste, etc.

"Before you leave Matthew called! He said he leaves for France tomorrow so this is the last time you can contact him before next school year. Something about higher phone bills for longer distances!" Called a deep voice through Alfred's door.

Yeah!" The blue eyed teen responded, letting them know he heard. "Mattie's going to France all summer. We won't be able to talk to him so . . . OHMAIGOD! IT'S PERFECT!"

"What the devil are you going off about now; and do you have to be so bloody loud?" Arthur said casting a glare at Alfred who didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't seem to care.

"Just a sec!" Alfred called digging around his desk for a piece of paper. He found notebook and flipped to a clean sheet, scribbling a message. When he was finished he tore it out and handed it to Arthur to read.

"Mom Dad, By the time u read this ill b gone 2 meet Mattie. I decided to spend summer in France w/ him! Im taking my money so plz dont worry. See ya in September! Luv, Alfie"

"See! Now they're not gonna' call the police!" Alfred beamed, placing the letter on his cluttered nightstand.

"I'll admit it's pretty clever; but will it actually work?" Arthur raised an impressive brow, crossing his arms. He was reluctant to actually follow through with the plan./

"Duh! They won't even know a thing!" Alfred replied assuredly, waving his hand flippantly. "I um everything's packed." He added more subdued, even slightly uncertain.

"Well. . . what now?" Arthur frowned.

"Time to go I guess. . ." The other trailed off glancing between the note and his friend. Both felt the strange pressure in their chests from the nervousness and the reality of what they were a out to do. Arthur coughed lightly to rid his throat of the lump that had seemed to form.

"Right." He said grabbing up his backpack and turning expectantly towards his best friend.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Alfred said fidgeting anxiously. He was giddy with a sort of semi-excitement/semi-nervousness.

"Yeah." Arthur wasn't sure if he'd actually said it, or just thought he did, but either way the lurch in his stomach as they left the Jones house was rather uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>"Hey Art? About yesterd-"<p>

"No." Alfred was cut off immediately. Both teens, over the initial shock, were left feeling rebellious and free. They were currently sitting together on a bus. A bus that would take them about two hours out of town.

"But I just think we shou-"

"No Alfred." Arthur replied insistently. His face was both pained and tired, showing through in his voice as well. Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't even a little worried.

"Hey Artie?" Alfred asked after a moments silence.

"Bloody what Alfred!?" Arthur asked, looking from the window to his companion.

"Everything's gonna' be okay. We'll work it out." Alfred said with a small reassuring smile. He then put in an earbud, music playing to fill the quietness. Neither talked much, because they just didn't know what to say. What COULD they say. They had run away from home, granted it was only for the summer, but still.

* * *

><p>"We are here to rent a room!" Alfred boomed at the bored looking person manning the front desk. The man was chewing his gum smacking loudly, glazed over eyes boring into the small screen of an old box TV. A trail of drool was traveling down the right side of his mouth, dripping onto his stubble-topped chin.<p>

"How long?" Was is reply. He hadn't removed his eyes from the screen, but reached over and grabbed a set of keys with his hands. His uncaring voice shocked Arthur slightly but he pressed on.

"3 months." He said curtly waiting for confirmation. The man sighed loudly as if it was a hassle, and pulled out a slightly crumpled two sheet packet of paper.

"One of you are eighteen right?" He said finally glancing up as he grabbed a half eaten taco from the side of his desk and started eating it. Arthur felt a drop in his stomach and he glanced over at Alfred who's smile, though forced, hadn't faltered.

"Yeah dude!" Alfred replied boisterously, with his signature thumbs up and a wink. Arthur looked back at the man to check his reaction.

"Whatever fill this out. No pets. No smoking. Keep it relatively clean. If you're reported for a noise complaint, you will be warned. Three warnings and you're out. Rent is $400 a month including utilities included, due at the end of the month, plus money for any damage that may occur while in residency. When you're done leave the paper take the keys. They have the room number on them." He was back to watching his television now, speaking in an obviously scripted and rehearsed way. Arthur could not believe this man wasn't even asking I.D.

With a shrug he and Alfred retreated to a corner to fill the paper out. It said nothing really, but asking for any criminal records. After they both signed the paper, signatures a little wobbly, they snatched up the keys and left through the door to find the room.

"The keys say room 6, so this should be it." Arthur said out load to fill the heavy silence. The door was an off-white color, a few spots peeling to reveal a grayish color underneath. The silver metal 6 hung a little crooked and off centered at just about eye level. A black slot to the side of the door seemed to be a mail shoot for the residents.

Neither knew precisely how long they stood, staring at the door in a mix of awe and disbelief, that they were actually there. Suddenly though, Alfred swiftly took the keys and swung the door open wide.

"Honey, I'm home!" He yelled with a laugh, as if they were part of an old sitcom. He deposited his bags right beside the door and stepped a few feet before leaping into the large queen sized bed position center on the right wall. The bed itself was big and nicely made with stark white sheets and a dark red duvet. Seems they picked a nice motel after all.

To the side of the door was a desk to work at, where apparently was also the place that the mail would fall. It also had a telephone, probably for the owner's convenience. Across the room, a medium sized TV set sat upon a wide dresser. Dividing the room from the kitchenette/dining area was a half wall. There was a door a few feet from that opened to display a small bathroom that could probably comfortably fit 2 people and still have space to move.

"This is nice." Arthur replied as he pulled the bags towards the dresser and started organizing everything neatly. "Though since there's only one bed we'll have to share." He put all of his things on the left side of the drawers; shirts in one, pants in another, and so on; before placing Alfred's in the same manner on the right side.

He took his book and Alfred's comic books, and other reading things as such, carefully stacking them on the desk. He put his two pictures on the nightstand next the the left side of the bed. Arthur could feel the other's gaze on him but he paid it no attention. After placing all of the bathroom things where they belongs and neatly arranging the gaming equipment around the TV on the dresser top he turned around with a scowl to meet an amused face.

"You're very homely Arthur. You're gonna' make a great housewife when you're older." Alfred teased, laying on his back, hands behind his head in a relaxed way. Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring.

"I'm not going to be a house_wife_, I'm a man!" He replied.

"Fine. Whatever manly-woman you marry will appreciate having a house-husband like you!" Alfred snickered, still staring at Arthur.

"And just what makes you think I'll be marrying a manly woman!?" Arthur countered with a frown.

"Right, sorry." The American said slyly, "The manly-_man_ than." He grinned seeing the Brit turn red with anger and embarrassment.

"Why you. . ." Arthur started swooping down to retrieve the last item from the bags, his little embroidered pillow. He chucked it at Alfred causing the teen to start in surprise. "Git!" Arthur finished.

"What! So you're going to marry a feminine-man!?" Alfred asked fake shock on his face. Mentally he was laughing, Arthur was mentally choking him.

"Gah!" Arthur gave a roar before jumping at Alfred, and started trying to punch him. Alfred blocked off most of the hits, laughing even if it hurt.

"Oh no you don't!" Alfred laughed flipping them over easily. Arthur let out a very unmanly shriek, that he would later deny strongly, at the sudden change. Alfred then proceeded to tickle the British teen's sides. Arthur gasped laughing and yelling curses at the blue eyed teen's torturing. He finally managed to shove Alfred off and onto the other side of the bed.

They layed there a moment in contemplative silence, the only sound was their still somewhat heavy breathing. "Is that so bad. . ." Arthur mumbled to himself, not expecting an answer.

"What?" Alfred asked rolling over and causing the sheets to rustle noisily in the silence. Alfred studied the other blonde, watching his face. He was biting his lips, thick brows furrowed in thought.

"Is that so bad?" Arthur asked again, flicking his eyes over towards Alfred. ". . . Marrying a guy I mean." Arthur added quietly. Neither he nor Alfred were exactly sure what to say to the question. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was different.

"No I guess not." Alfred said with a shrug. For once, he seemed to sense the strange mood hanging around them, and his face contorted into an awkward look. "I'm gonna' go shower!" He forced a little too loudly, giving a weird laugh at the end.

Whilst the he left the room Arthur rolled over and stuffed his face into a clean smelling pillow. "Why did i say that!? Now he probably thinks. . ." He groaned leaving his sentence unfinished. What was Alfred thinking? Perhaps he wasn't thinking anything. Maybe Arthur was overreacting or something, and it's not like he said anything too weird. He could here the sound of Alfred singing loudly, and out of tune, some unrecognizable pop song.

The water shut off and after a few minutes Alfred walked out in a tatty shirt and some old sweatpants, hair still dripping water everywhere. Arthur heard him shuffling around the room, a few spots groaning under his weight. When suddenly he felt drops of cold water landing on his arms and the back of his neck. He shot up instantly turning to see the other blonde standing beside the bed shaking his head back and forth to let the water droplets go everywhere.

"What are you? A bloody dog? Stop shaking water everywhere!" Arthur frowned at Alfred, who responded by laughing obnoxiously. He flopped down next to Arthur. He had grabbed the remote to the TV before he did so, and was now scrolling trough the few channels trying to find an interesting show.

'I was thinking . . ." Alfred said finally, chancing to glance at Arthur. The green eyed blonde had been looking at the screen with disinterest before Alfred spoke. "Well it's like . . . that dude. The one at the counter you know? He gave us a room with one bed . . ." He continued cautiously. After seeing Arthur's blank stare he swallowed before elaborating on his thought process. "So. Does he think we're. . . like that. You know. What we said before?"

Arthur's eyes widened slightly. He tried to hide his now flushed cheeks. "Ah, maybe. Perhaps he thought us brother's? We're both blonde . . ." He tried to save the moment, which was starting to feel a lot like the atmosphere did before Alfred left to shower; unpleasantly warm and very uncomfortable.

Alfred though, seemed oblivious, as he snorted at the shorter teen's implications. "As if we could ever be brother's! No offence Art but we look nothing a like! Plus it feels. . . weird when you say that" He'd added the last part with a face scrunched in annoyance, or confusion, or just something the other couldn't quite read./

"I said it before with no problem! I even told my mother this!" Arthur bit back, giving the other a tired and soft glare.

"Well yeah but I don't know man it's just. . . weird!" Alfred replied again, turning back to the random cartoon he'd selected. Arthur huffed in annoyance at being dismissed.

"You're weird." Arthur mumbled getting no reply. He got up and stalked over to the dresser, pulling out an over sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He stripped himself of his shirt and was in the process of unbuckling his belt when a strange noise halted his movements.

"Don't change in here!" Alfred practically squeaked, throwing the same pillow he'd been hit with to a bewildered Brit.

"What! I've done it before. . ." Arthur furrowed his brow at the strange behavior.

"Yeah! That was before!" Alfred said still covering his eyes with his hands, but peeking through the spaces between his fingers.

"Oh fiddle-faddle. This makes absolutely no sense!" Arthur said before storming off to the bathroom to change, grumbling to himself the whole time. He was just opening the door before a loud curse struck the silence.

"SHIT!"

"What!?" Arthur asked, alarmed at the other's complete and utterly devastated voice. He also, to Arthur's concern, sounded faintly scared. He put his clothes in one of the bags and made a mental note to make a laundry schedule.

"We just got a phone call . . ." The American said, turning his distant gaze towards the other's confused face.

"Oh, did something not check out with the renters?" Arthur said fear i his voice. Of course. They had probably figured out that neither of them was 18 yet.

"No it wasn't from the front desk." He replied, baby blue eyes focusing in on the light summery green ones that were following and calculating his movements.

"Who was it?" Arthur asked, suspicious at the sound of the other's voice. He did not sound at all happy.

"It was my cousin," Alfred gulped as the other's eyes widened in realization. "Mathew. He's coming for a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Well! Here's Chapter 2 guys!<strong>

**I don't think I have much to say . . . Just that I hope you enjoy it, and continue to support my writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"It was my cousin," Alfred gulped as the other's eyes widened in realization. "Mathew. He's coming for a visit."<p>

"W-what?" Arthur asked, staring shocked at the teen.

"Well it was Matt. He umm, my parents called to talk to him about the note. Apparently he covered for me but he's like extremely pissed he had to lie to my parents. Then he called here, not the cell I remembered to leave that at home so they can't track us from satellites or whatever they do. Also, don't ask me how because his exact answer was 'I have my ways.' So yeah he probably did something creepy like plant a tracker on me. Anyways he said he'll be here tomorrow, and that I better have a good reason for this." Alfred rambled as he paced back and forth, hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Bollocks!" Arthur mumbled as he sat on the edge of the bed, brows furrowed in thought. "What's the odds of Matthew keeping our secret?"

"Oh he's not gonna' tell on us." Alfred stated distractedly. At Arthur's confused look, he sighed and quickly added, "I'm not worried he's gonna' tell 'cause he knows my mom. How could you not wanna' get away? I'm more worried about what he'll say to us. I mean he's just vicious, though he definately doesn't look it. He once pointed out all of my flaws for three hours straight. I may or may not have cried. -Shut up, it was terrifying." Alfred pointed at Arthur, who hadn't even spoken the whole time.

"Then you're worrying over nothing, you dolt." Arthur replied, shaking his head. Alfred gave nervous nod in response. He honestly wasn't sure if Matt would rat them out or not, but he really, really hoped.

He didn't think he could stand seeing Arthur like he was yesterday night. Wow. It had only been a night ago. Alfred couldn't help but feel like everything was happening so fast. They were both suddenly hit with an overwhelming fatigue.

"I'm so tired!" Alfred said through a yawn, covering his mouth with one hand, and stretching the other upwards. He jumped onto the bed and caused the other blonde to bounce up a little. "G'night Artie!"

"It's Arthur," he responded, no hint of irritation. "and goodnight." They curled up comfortably and drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a tizzy of hurried events. They woke up much the same as the day before, rushed through the morning ritual, and realized that they didn't know what to do.<p>

"I'm starving!" Alfred complained, laying across Arthur's lap. The green-eyed teen had been reading one of the American's graphic novels, but couldn't quite get a hang of it.

"How does this entertain you? I can't make sense of this!" Arthur growled in response. Alfred looked up and started laughing.

"It's a manga, you read it backwards!" He explained taking the book and showing him the correct frame.

"What! Why?" Arthur asked confused.

"It was originally made in Japan, but translated to English. If we inverted the pictures to read it our way it would mess up the art." Alfred stated happily. "AND I'M STARVING!"

"Stupid Git! Go eat something!" Arthur rolled his eyes at the teen on his lap. Sometimes he was just so childish.

"We have no food!" Alfred complained, pouting up at the other, who was trying unsuccessfully to ignore it.

"Wasn't there a market across the street?" Arthur asked in thought.

"I don't wanna' go alone."

"Ugh. Fine, but stop acting like you're two." Arthur sighed. He gave into that boys antics far to often for it to be good.

"Yay!" Alfred clapped, slipping on a pair of shoes and bouncing to the door. He swung it open and promptly shut it in much the same manner. Arthur, who'd been tying his laces looked up at the scene.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, brows furrowing in confusion. Alfred turned around just as a light knock sounded. Arthur's eyes widened.

"Mattie's here."

"Hello Alfred?" A timid unsure voice called from outside.

"Well let him in." Arthur answered. He coughed uncertainly, and stood, straightening out his clothes.

"Bu-" Alfred started in a whisper before the British teen glared at him. "Fine." He hissed out and turned around to open the door. Arthur watched as Alfred hugged a young man, who looked remarkably similar to the previous, and led him inside.

"Really Alfred it's nice to see you again, but why'd you run away." Matthew asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well we just needed a break you know." Alfred whined, giving Matthew an exaggerated pout. "Plus it's only for the summer! I didn't want to worry Ma so I just said I'd be with you. I didn't mean to make you miss your flight to France, for this."

"We. . ." Matthew looked around and finally noticed Arthur standing awkwardly a ways away from the reunited family. He glanced back at Alfred and then to the bed. His face grew red and he shook his head a little. "I didn't- I mean uh. . . you guys. I-I'm sorry! My name is. Um, it's Matthew, and you're er-" The older boy seemed to have grown, flustered stammering out his sentences. "I'm sorry. . . sorry."

"Calm down bro! It's my best buddy Arthur over there. Artie, meet Matt!" Alfred exclaimed happily, his trademark grin on his face. He pat Matthew's back a few times before pushing him forward. "Mattie's only 19 by the way, his mom is my mom's sister! Oh by the way how is Aunt Emily? She was always my favorite, you know? I remember that time we went to that amusement park and I threw up on the roller coaster, so she bought me ice cream! Good times!" Alfred rambled excitedly.

"R-right. Sounds simply smashing." Arthur replied uncomfortably. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot of stories."

"I'm sure. Alfred's always been a big talker." Matthew nodded as they both chuckled lightly. "So how long have you guys. . ."

"Oh since we were born. I'm 17, since April, so only a few months older. We grew up together. . . In a way." Arthur replied with a smile.

"But I don't remember you. . ." Matthew added quietly, in a confused tone.

"Ah yes. I lived across the pond, so to say. We mainly just wrote at first." Arthur glanced behind the Canadian to see Alfred watching them intently. The American gave a thumbs up and a wink, to which Arthur rolled his eyes. This caused Matthew to glance back before continuing.

"Oh. You're the kid who loved fairies and unicorns. I thought you were a girl! Especially how Alfred talked about you! He always just called you Iggy!" Matthew exclaimed. "I never knew you. . ." He trailed off.

"Oh that. I always signed my letters by that, but he knew my real name. It's an old nickname. My family moved here about two years ago." Arthur explained.

"I see." Matthew nodded in understanding. Alfred clapped him on the shoulder causing the older one to jump and wince.

"I'm all for having my two best friends becoming friends and all, but we haven't eaten today and I'm staaaarving!" Alfred whined.

"Right. You stay and catch up, I'll go find us some food." Arthur said, starting to feel the need for food, and tea.

"Here's some cash." Alfred said, pulling away from his cousin, who watched with curious eyes, to give him some money.

"Is there anything you want in particular?" Arthur asked as he put a few bills in his pants pocket.

"Just the basics for now I think. Milk, eggs, bread, you know. How about you get some pancake ingredients and me and Matt will make his famous recipe?!" Alfred said excitedly. Arthur nodded in understanding and smiled, waving a hand and starting towards the door.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do."

"Wait!" Alfred ran towards the other and hugged him. "Be careful okay! Don't talk to strangers or anything! Also look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Alfred, I'm not a child!" Arthur insisted, irritated. He tried to shove out of the others grip.

"Of course not! But as the hero I have to warn you for danger!" Alfred said with a final squeeze. He let the other go and shoved him outside. He turned around and saw a teasing smirk on his shy cousin's face.

"So Arthur?" Matthew questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Alfred questioned as he flopped onto the other side. "Remote." He was handed the remote, and he turned on the TV, turning on some random cartoon to entertain himself.

"How long?"

"Like Artie said, we've known each other forever." Alfred answered absently. He was staring blankly on the screen, watching what appeared to be dogs of famous super heroes.

"Not what I meant." Matthew replied flatly yet softly. "I meant how long since you guys. . ."

"Since we what?" Alfred asked sitting up and turning his attention to his cousin.

"Wait you guys. . . you are right?" Matthew asked sounding uncertain.

"We're what? Come on dude just spit it out!" Alfred replied. He was starting to get that weird uncomfortable feeling that happens right before someone says something awkward.

"You're dating. Right?" Matthew hesitated quietly.

" NO!" Alfred replied instantaneously. He smacked the palm of his hand on his cousins forehead lightly. "What the heck gave you that idea?"

"Ow." Matthew cried quietly. "Jeez, Al. It was an honest mistake. It's not my fault you guys act like a couple!"

"We whaaa-" Alfred started, sitting back and thinking. Him, and Artie? A couple? That was crazy! That was weird! That was. . . it was different. Wasn't it? If they were a couple it would be different. They would act different. Being a couple was way different then being best friends. Alfred had definitely had his fair share of girlfriends and that. . . that was definitely different. So he voiced as much, "Being best friends and being in a relationship with someone is totally different!"

"Sorry. I well, oh this is embarrassing." Matthew said, face red as if proving his point.

"Yeah. Let's just. . . never mention it again!" Alfred agreed.

"Mention what?"

"Shit!" Alfred yelled.

"Eeep!" Matthew squeaked at the same time. Both jumped in surprise as they looked over towards the mildly concerned British teen standing before them.

"A-Arthur. You're back." Alfred said, looking still a little freaked. Poor Matthew was holding a hand over his heart as if to calm its sporadic beating.

"Yes. I'm back." Arthur replied, clearly unimpressed. He sighed as we toed out of his shoes and brought the bags onto the little table in the kitchen area. The table was small and round but held four chairs nonetheless. He made a grateful noise as he rid his arms of the many bags.

"What did you buy!?" Alfred asked wide-eyed and curious.

"Well, I saw an old lady trying to load her trunk, so being the gentleman I am I stopped to help her. After that she was so thankful, and its beyond me, but she gave me a handful of coupons." Arthur explained with a shrug.

"Coupons?" Alfred asked.

"Precisely. So I sorted through them and bought what I could. Mainly quick meals like Macaroni Cheese or Ramon Noodles, but I suppose it's better than nothing. I also picked up some paper plates, plastic utensils, a mixing bowl, as well as a small pot, a spatula, spoon, and a flat pan to cook with."

"Wow. Living is hard!" Alfred replied helping to put things away in the little cupboard space available.

"Yet you insist on doing this?" Matthew asked from behind the pair. He was a bit skeptical on the whole situation.

"It's an experience Matt. I need vacation time!" Alfred replied. He opened up the little fridge and put away the milk and butter.

"Yeah vacation. Just wait until you need a job. How else will you pay rent, for food, or transportation, God forbid there be an accident. I've been living with my roommate for two years and I still don't know what I'm doing. It's hard Al, really hard." Matthew argued quietly.

"We know what we're doing." Arthur replied smoothly. He was getting a little upset but it's not Matthew's fault. He just doesn't know.

"I'm not sure you do." Matthew countered in a small moment of confidence. Arthur bristled, like a cat would when hissing. Warning bells went off in Alfred's head as he tried to stop the inevitable.

"Arthur. . ." He said, but it fell to deaf ears. The teenager was too stubborn, too self-defensive, for it to work.

"You don't know. Not me, or my life, you don't know. I've basically lived by myself for an entire year. Cared for myself, and my mother. . . for an entire year. Please, just. . . don't say I'm incompetent, or incapable, because you don't know!" Arthur had his head down, hair blocking the view of his face. His shoulders were tensed and his hands were fisted by his side. Matthew on the other hand looked completely taken aback. A sniffle came from Arthur, before he bolted to the bathroom.

"Arthur." Alfred whispered, obvious concern in his voice. He glanced up at a bewildered Matthew and sighed. "It's alright you didn't know. Arthur's had it rough ok." Alfred whispered pulling his cousin into a quick hug.

"I-I-I didn't. I mean, I'm really sorry. . ." Matthew stammered. He pulled away from Alfred and nodded as if to say he was okay. "I think he's the one that needs the cheering up." Matthew motioned to the door.

"Right." Alfred nodded as well and walked over to the door.

* * *

><p>He was so week. So terribly weak. How could he cry over her again. How could he let that feeling creep into him again. That woman wasn't his mother. His mother was sweet. She sang to the fairies and gardened. She smiled and laughed. She was perfect. She was not the cold, drunken woman who prostitutes herself for drugs and alcohol that he'd left back home.<p>

"Arthur." Came a whispered voice accompanied by a soft knock. Arthur hurriedly stood and looked to the mirror/cabinet above the sink. He wiped at his eyes, straightened his shirt and threw the door open. Alfred startled back in surprise. "Hey Art, are you oka-" Alfred started in a quiet tone.

"I'm quite alright." Arthur cut him off, walking past the boy and into the kitchen. He could see Matthew using the new bowl to mix up some batter for the long-awaited pancakes. "I'm terribly sorry for how rude I'd acted. Honestly, my apologies." He continued, startling Matthew into a wide-eyed look of shock.

"Oh no r-really. I'm the one who should apologize!" He tried, bowing his head towards the other blonde. Alfred walked in and stood slightly awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"So how about them pancakes." Alfred interjected, laughing loudly to distract from the earlier events.

"Right!" Matthew nodded returning to his earlier work.

"What happened to Mattie and I can cook his famous recipe!" Arthur chuckled, mocking the other by faking an American accent. Matt snorted as Alfred crossed his arms childishly. "I'm only playing love." Arthur commented, patting the American's cheek. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom area to read some more of the Japanese books.

Love. Arthur had used it many times. Talking to children, to Alfred, even to random strangers he bumped into on the street. Yet every time Arthur used the pet name on Alfred, the American felt a strange shiver run through him. It really was to _intimate_ sounding for the way the British used it.

Suddenly a hand came into vision and Alfred blinked owlishly at it. He adjusted his glasses and looked down into a pair of beautiful green depths. Arthur's eyes were quite beautiful. Not that he'd ever tell him that though. It's just weird for friends to say things like that, and also knowing Arthur, he'd get a harsh smack to the back of the head, along with some British insult, and a scowl.

"Hey." Alfred said, sounding a bit breathy.

"He yourself." Arthur replied, a concerned look entering his eyes, causing them to shift to a lighter shade. Seriously it was like a kaleidoscope! "You've been standing there for quite a while just staring into space. Are you alright?"

"I'm awesome!" Alfred replied with a thumbs up and a big smile, as well as a wink sent towards the shorter teens way. Said teen just rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly.

"Well pancakes are finished. I'd of thought you would jump at the mention of food, but you didn't so . . ." Arthur trailed off, averting his gaze to another area.

"SWEET!" Alfred yelled, causing the other to jump slightly at the unexpected loud noise. Alfred pumped a fist in the air and made his way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So, what were you doing on your way to France anyways?" Arthur turned towards Matthew, cutting another small bite from his pancakes. "That is to say, what where your reasons to visit?"<p>

"Actually I was planning to visit a friend there. We became pen pals in my French classes during sophomore year of high school. Well, I suppose for him it was English classes though. I'd write in French and he'd write in English, we's correct the other's mistakes as well as get to know each other. We wanted to finally meet." Matthew replied with a smile.

"Well I'm very sorry you had to miss the chance then. What was this friend's name?" Arthur continued questioning. He looked over to see Alfred holding and entire pancake on his fork and biting off the biggest piece he could chew. Unmannered git.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur, who'd been drinking some water from a plastic cup, proceeded to spit take, all over the unused side of the table.

"That bloody, no good, ill-cultured, perverted frog." Arthur mumbled to himself as he, in a very un-Arthur like fashion, wiped his mouth on his arm.

Matthew was a bit startled to say the least, and also thoroughly confused. "Umm . . . you know him?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Know him!? I grew up with the bloody frog! His mum lives in England, his dad in France. I spent my whole life with that pervert." Arthur pouted, crossing his arms. "Got me in to trouble more times than I can count, though I suppose I did return the favor." Now there was a smirk on his lips and Alfred thought it right to finally jump in and comment.

"So is this that 'girly, devilish, jerk-face Frenchie' I've always heard about?" He took joy in the way Arthur's face lit up with a deep blush.

"It most certainly is." He replied, still sitting with his arm's crossed. "In fact I'll call him up now. Perhaps I can save your innocence before it's to late." The seriousness in the tone Arthur used in his last sentence was something to be reckoned with. It left Matthew wondering if he really was making a smart idea, planing a cross Atlantic trip to meet a total stranger.

The amused, yet nervous cousins followed Arthur out into the living room/bedroom and waited on the bed as Arthur picked up the land line and started dialing a number.

"You know it by heart?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at the other.

"Shut up! I only know it so that I know not to answer if he ever calls!" Arthur replied as he set the phone down and his a speaker button. Slightly static filled ringing filled the room.

"I'm sure." Alfred teased, snickering at the way Arthur bristled. Suddenly the ringing stopped and a click sounded.

"Bonjour? Qu'est-ce?" Came a reply. The man sounded to be around their age.

"Don't speak in stupid French to me you inconsiderate jerk!" Arthur growled into the receiver. "I already told you I've no wish to learn that dreaded language."

"Ah! Arthur! To what displeasure do I have to speak with such a troll?" Francis quipped, sounding amused and quite happy. Now that he thought it, Alfred also noticed Arthur also looked to be the same way.

"Saving innocent souls from your clutches again, Frog." Arthur smirked, with a shrug as if the other could see him. By now Alfred assumed he and Matthew had been all but forgotten This made him rather jealous of the attention Arthur gave his so called enemy.

"Who might that be Eyebrows? Finally decided the attraction between us was to much?" After that was said, Arthur let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Actually it's a friend of mine. I believe you know of a one Matthew Williams." Arthur replied.

"Ah Mathieu! Sweet little Mathieu! How ever did you hear about this?" Francis sounded wistful now, Alfred could practically imagine someone on the other end was throwing a hand over his forehead dramatically. Matthew on the other hand, who he could actually see, was blushed a dark red.

"He was to visit you at you're father's house, correct?" Arthur questioned.

"Oui, he had to delay it because of his brat cousin." Francis explained.

"HEY! Brat cousin right here!" Alfred yelled, offended.

"Who-" Francis started before he was cut off.

"Hey Francis." Matthew said timidly, leaning into the phone.

"M-Mathieu?" Francis asked sounding perplexed.

"It's kind of a long story. . ." Matthew replied hesitantly, but explained the events anyway, leaving out small bits, like the Arthur thing or his conversation with Alfred. Both teens felt grateful towards the older blonde for protecting their privacy.

"Why does that place sound familiar?" Francis asked himself, still in conversation with the other three blondes. "Merde! You said the World Motel, non?" He sounded excited.

"Yeah, why's it matter?" Alfred asked curiously.

"I have two friends staying there! What a coincidence? Wow." Francis replied excited. There was a serious of beeps before a whole new voice came into the conversation.

"Franny! I've missed you!" came the sound of an annoying voice with a German accent.

"Gil?" Matthew asked hesitantly.

"Birdie!?" Came the reply from the German.

"Birdie?" Alfred questioned giving his cousin a strange look.

"Hola!" This voice sounding Spanish.

"ANTONIO!" Alfred yelled excitedly.

"Alfred! Mi amigo!" The reply was made.

"The hell?" Arthur questioned looking at the three occupants of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I leave you m kittens! You don't know how frustrating it is to get this chapter going! Like my mom's computer crashed, and then I didn't save the document right, and then power goes out in my whole town because it starts friggin' snowing! But I did it!<strong>

**In case you were wondering I had to make Alfred and Matthew cousins, because I don't think Alfred is the kind of person to run away and leave his brother behind.**

**Translation:**

**Bonjour ? Qu'est-ce ? - Hello? Who is it?**

**I think you should know the other words. xD**

**Anywas that's all I have to say to you guys, so I'll talk to you next chapter! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what goes here:**

**A. I like cats.**

**B. I have a ps4.**

**C. I do not own Hetalia.**

**Sadly, the answer is C.**

* * *

><p><em>What.<em>. . "The hell?"

The room was utter chaos. Strings of intertwining conversations hung around connecting everyone together. It seemed impossible to the poor confused brit. The saying went that its a small world, and Arthur was starting to agree, that it was bloody tiny.

His exclamation had gone unnoticed by the other, louder groups of people and he was oddly ok with it. Arthur contemplated yelling but voted against it. He already had a splitting headache and those annoying tossers probably wouldn't listen to him anyways.

Standing slowly, Arthur retreated to the bathroom to have a shower. Whilst washing up he contemplated the day, as he tended to do often when alone.

He still needed to set up a schedule for laundry. They were in need of more cooking pots and pans. Perhaps he should send Alfred out to find a temporary job. Matthew was right, the money wouldn't last forever.

The whole situation seemed much like the game of house he used to play as an infant back in England. He recalled playing many roles like the daddy or the brother. But never had he figured he'd be acting as the housewife.

Shaking the thoughts away along with the water droplets in his hair, Arthur stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his hips, folding it to stay in place as he gathered his things.

He could still hear loud conversing on the other side of the door so he took that as a sign that the other two in the room would be distracted long enough to grab himself some clothes.

He tiptoed out of the bathroom and to the dresser. He stuffed the clothes into one of the bags placed beside it and pulled open a drawer when. . .

"Kirkland!?" Arthur spun around quickly a shocked expression on his face. There, in the room before him, was the one and only Gilbert Beilschmidt. A known prankster/bad boy, and yet another of his childhood tormentors.

"Beilschmidt?" Arthur replied confused. He also happened to completely forget the fact that he was standing there naked with just a towel to cover himself.

"Awe man! Little Kirky! How awesome is this Tonio! Didn't think I'd see you around anywhere but Franny's place." Gilbert made his way over to Arthur and ruffled his slightly damp hair, causing the fine blond strands to stick in every direction.

"Didn't think i'd see you around anywhere, ever after that last little stunt you pulled. I thought you'd get caught for sure." Arthur smirked. So maybe Gilbert was actually closer to the friend rather than the foe side of the spectrum.

"Arthur! Good to see you! Not still stealing your parents liquor are you? What brought you to America?" Another familiar figure stepped forward as well. Tan skin filled his vision as he was hugged quickly.

"Ah. Carriedo you're here too?" Antonio Fernández Carriedo, yet another person introduced to him by Francis (alongside Gilbert that is) was just a kind, and very oblivious fool. He recalled the three of them actually forming a club which they called the "Bad Friends Trio." In fact Arthur was an honorary member of said club. Not that he'd wanted to join or anything. So what, suppose he was actually friends with the lot, sue him.

"Um.. Arthur..." came as slightly uncomfortable sounding voice from nearby.

"Alfred?" Arthur asked turning towards his best friend. Alfred pointed towards the teen and he looked down to see the problem. He was still in just a towel.

"O-oh. Excuse me." Arthur said turning and pulling out something at random before hurrying to change in the bathroom.

"How do ya' know Artie?" Alfred asked the newcomers who'd recently been invited into the room when Francis had hung up.

"How do you think?" Antonio asked, smiling as always as he walked towards the edge of the bed.

"Franny introduced us. He'd been completely in love with the little squirt!" Gilbert shrugged, sitting down next to Antonio and Matthew.

"Seriously?" Alfred asked incredulously. He knew Arthur was attractive. How else would you explain the girls and guys that had tried to woo his British friend. He also knew Arthur swung both ways and that he seemed to talk about Francis quite a bit.

He once asked the shorter blonde if he liked this Francis character, and received a definite no. Now this new information came into play. _Had anything ever happened between them._

"Nah. That little punk has shot Francis down more times than I can count." Gilbert said. After a moment Alfred realized he'd spoken out loud. The answer he was given actually made Alfred feel a little relieved. The way Arthur spoke of the other made the French teenager sound less than faithful.

"He deserves it too the bloody pervert. Not everyone in the world wants to sleep with him. He just can't seem to get that through his thick skull."

Everyone turned towards Arthur as he walked into the room. His hair was brushed free of tangles but still obviously messed up from Gilbert. It took Alfred a second to recognize what exactly Arthur was wearing.

Arthur sported Alfreds black gym shorts that had an American flag printed on the side of the leg. They sat loosely on the smaller males hips, bottom of the shorts falling mid calf. As a shirt Arthur was wearing Alfreds old Football t-shirt. It wasn't a jersey but it had his number, 50; printed on large white block letters on the back and front, as well as his last name, Jones; and position, Quarterback; across the back. On the sleeves, which stretched down to Arthur's elbows, were the words "Heta high Warriors" in black print.

Holy. Frick.

"Is this some new form of branding?" Alfred heard Matthew mutter earning a snort/laugh from Gilbert.

"What?" Arthur questioned, drawing closer to the group of people.

"Why are you wearing that?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked down at his clothing choice and back up blinking in realization.

"In my haste I grabbed from the wrong side of the drawer... if its a big deal I'll change." Arthur trailed off, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"No, no. It's fine dude, you don't have to change." Alfred said quickly waving his hands in front of him.

"Well, if you say so." Arthur said hesitantly. He glanced back at alfred once more with a mildly concerned mildly confused look before shaking his head. He walked to the provided desk chair and started writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Whats that?" Gilbert asked leaning around to try and see the paper.

"To do list." Arthur muttered, scribbling away.

"Same old Arthur!" Spain chipped in laughing happily. It was silent for a few seconds before Arthur looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"Now that everything's settled down, could you guys explain how you all seem to know each other?" Arthur asked, spinning the chair around.

"Well I know Birdie from an awesome online chat room!" Gilbert said proudly, motioning over to the quiet Canadian.

"We skype sometimes, I recognized his voice." Matthew added glancing around at everyone.

"I know Al from basketball.!" Antonio chimed in.

"Our teams used to play each other until he graduated." Alfred explained as he and Antonio bumped their fists together. "I'm surprised you never noticed! You come to every single game!"

"I do no such thing!" Arthur shook his head. He'd deny this forever but he knew Alfred was right.

"Uh, dude. Yeah-huh. You show up more than the cheerleaders!" Alfred argued back. The other people in the room where watching the scene with amused faces. Alfred wore an exasperated expression, whilst Arthur was scowling fiercely, face flushed.

"Don't compare me to those unintelligent gits." Arthur ground out. His eyes flashed a deep green as he glared.

"It's really no need to get all worked up for mis amigos!" Antonio interrupted laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah you guys should just do wh as t the awesome me would do and chill out." Gilbert added.

"It's getting late anyways. You're probably just irritated because you're tired. Let's get going, eh?" Matthew responded as he stood up and started walking towards the door. "I rented a room here for a while so I can make sure you're staying out of trouble."

"See around guys! Let's meetup tomorrow! I know a great place we can have lunch!" Antonio called as they filed out of the door.

"Artie. . ."

"Don't. Please, just. . . I know you want to apologize. But it's not your fault. I shouldn't have yelled for no reason. It's just been a pretty stressful day." Arthur sighed as s he dropped his head onto the desk with a groan.

"Nah. I really am sorry. I knew it'd make you mad I just wanted to mess with ya'. " Alfred replied with a shake of his head.

"Do about that outfit..."

"Oh bloody. . ." Arthur started before picking up the pillow from before and chucking it at the laughing American.

* * *

><p>"Fucking bastard. Seriously?" Before the group of five boys stood a fiery Italian teenager. The boy had a dark brownish hair that seemed completely straight besides a weird curl that sat on the side of his head, and hard gold-ish colored eyes. He seemed about he same age group, probably more so around Arthur and Alfred's age.<p>

"Dude you need to chill."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do! You don't know me."

"Awe but Lovi they're my new friends." Antonio pouted, a small frown on his face.

"Doesn't mean you need to bring them here! If you couldn't tell, we're fucking packed." The Italian growled.

"You sure swear a lot." Alfred butted into the conversation again. He received a glare from the teen in response.

"Follow me." He said through clenched teeth. He pushed past them harshly to lead the group to a round table with just the right amount of chairs.

They sat down and the angry host left them.

"So. . . who is this Lovi?" Alfred started a conversation. "Seems way too grumpy if you ask me."

"Oh he's mien bruder's boyfriend's bruder." Gilbert said with a laugh. "Met him once and he instantly hated us. So naturally we followed Lovino around to bug him. Were just so awesome that now the three of us are friends. "

"Naturally. " Arthur rolled his eyes at the albino's story. He couldn't remember why he even used to talk to the annoying German- or Prussian as he'd argue.

"Ciao! What can I get you!?" Lovino walked back up to them with a big smile and a cheery voice.

"Shit! How did you do that?" Alfred asked jumping at the sight of the happy Italian.

"Al that's obviously his brother. . ." Matthew said as he hit the American on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the heck? Why does everyone do that!?" Alfred whined at his cousin.

"No ones doing anything you don't deserve." Arthur replied with a smirk.

"Hey bastards! Don't ignore my brother!" Lovino called as he walked by to seat another family. The mother gave Lovino a shocked look and covered her childs ears.

"Young man. That is no way to talk." The mother frowned.

"So fucking what. Don't like it? Then don't come here!" Lovino spat at the woman.

With a nasty scowl and a 'hmph' she lead her family out of the restaurant.

"Awe fratello! Uncle Romulus told you to stop driving customers away with your swearing!" The happier Italian cried. His Auburn hair was slightly lighter than the others and he had yet to open his eyes. A curl similar to Lovino's sat on the opposite side of his head.

"Whatever." Lovino scoffed and walked away, his brother in tow. He was yelling and the other was crying and the customers went completely forgotten.

"Yes, a really nice place here Antonio. The service is impeccable." Arthur sighed, laying his head on his hand.

"Ah… lo siento. But there is one good thing about this place." Antonio laughed.

"Yeah?" Alfred questioned enthusiastically.

"The food's Great," they came here for great food but were bombarded with terrible service. Somehow Arthur didn't think that made up for it.

"So?" He asked lightly, a frown etching its way onto his already less than happy face.

"Oh look Al, they're hiring." A soft whisper came from Matthew's direction.

* * *

><p>A week into Alfred's job and he was loving it! Really it was the easiest thing. All he did was smile at people and show them where to sit. He was freaking boss at this! Plus there was this super awesome Japanese girl on his shift named Yuki who loved anime too!<p>

"And then she picked up a potato chip and was like 'I'll take this potato chip . . . and EAT IT' Awe man it was great 'cause like, Deathnote. Yeah." They were currently lounging on the bed doing nothing.

Earlier that day Matthew had announced that he was going to go back to Canada for a week or so to get new clothes and some more of his things so that he could continue staying and watching over them. Personally Alfred didn't think they really needed a babysitter but his cousin was pretty chill so he didn't mind all that much. Gilbert and Matthew went along on the trip giving Alfred and Arthur a few days alone . . . well besides Alfred's job.

"That's nice." Arthur sighed sounding slightly irritated. Alfred wasn't sure if he really was though, so he just continued on.

"Oh. So she has the really awesome hoodie that she likes to wear and it has Pikachu on it. Pikachu man! She looks so super cute in it."

"What."

"Yeah a pikachu sweatshirt cool right? It even as little ears and a tail!"

"What?"

"Come on Iggy! Pay attention. Pikachu. P-i-k-a-c-h-u!" Alfred sighed with annoyed tone. He really hated repeating himself.

"I heard what you said." Arthur said. There was something off about his voice but Alfred couldn't quite register what it was.

"Well then why did you say what so many time jeez. But like I said. It's really cute." Alfred said throwing Arthur a look. He was hanging upside down on their bed while Arthur read the book he'd brought with them.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You didn't. You said _she _was cute. _She._" Arthur clarified.

"Oh. Well, yeah. I guess." Alfred said. His cheeks flushed slightly at the thought. Was Yuki cute? Well yeah. Of course she was. She had a Pikachu sweatshirt! Anyone in a Pikachu sweatshirt was cute! Probably even that grumpy Italian boy, Lovino!

"So. You like her." Arthur questioned. He used that voice people in movie used when they knew something and were intentionally being casual and accusatory at the same time.

"Yeah. I mean, she's cool and all." Alfred shrugged.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Arthur asked looking up and straight into the American's sky blue eyes. This wasn't the first time Alfred took a liking to a girl after such a short time, and every one of those relationships turned out terribly. Because he didn't really know those girls. It was a quick decision that waisted both the girls' and Alfred's time.

"Wha~" Alfred asked sitting up suddenly. "Where'd that idea come from."

"I don't know." Arthur shrugged and ducking his face back into his book. He was slightly embarrassed about asking but he couldn't tell Alfred that. "I just figured. Since you like her so much, a-and you think she's cute." Arthur cursed his voice for it's tone.

"Hey, are you okay? You sound kinda weird." Alfred asked trying to get the Brit's attention from his book.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I'm quite all right." Arthur huffed putting the book down again to glare at the other. His embarrassed flush had left now only leaving his scowl.

"Oh ok. But I never really thought about asking her out." Alfred replied sounding thoughtful.

"Really."

"Well yea. I mean. I don't know." He layed back on the bed staring up at the ceiling, Arthur just staring at him.

"Do you like her that way."

"I don't know."

"Do you think you ever will?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The room was blanketed in a strange silence. Neither knew exactly what to say but was so absorbed in the moment that they didn't want to move either.

"I think." Alfred started. "I think I might."

"Might . . ." Arthur prompted anxious to hear what his best friend was going to answer. He didn't quite know why but he felt slightly sick. What if Alfred _did _date Yuki. Where would Arthur fit in? What would she think of him? What would she think of their living arrangements? Would she think it strange?

"Yeah." Alfred smiled softly looking over at Arthur. "I'm going to ask her out. Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So I finally updated. Look at that. Like I said eventual UsUk so . . . . dont hate me for the slight Alfred x Yuki (A random character, that's important to the plot. I made her up on the spot)<strong>

**I just. . . Alfred and Arthur are FRIENDS. Also Alfred for right now, thinks he's completely straight. Yes he knows Arthur is bisexual. That's just something friends would know. Also Arthur doesn't have romantic feelings for Francis. It's strictly platonic there.**

**I wanted to get it moving slightly. So they are living on their own, they have people to look after them, and a source of money. Now they also have a girl coming between them.**

**Anyway's this relationship may last a while but please bare with me here guys, it will definitely end with Alfred and Arthur together.**

**So until next time my Kittens! Please review and tell me what you think! Also you can thank my friend _Verbally Inescapable_ for making me quite my procrastination long enough to post! xD Again sorry for the shortness/lateness, I'll will really try to update on time next chapter I promise.**


End file.
